monkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sharona Fleming
'Sharona Fleming '''fue la enfermera de Adrian Monk desde 1998 hasta 2004, antes de mudarse a Nueva Jersey para volver a casarse con su ex marido Trevor. Tiene un hijo llamado Benjy. En 2009, Sharona volvió a San Francisco para resolver unos problemas legales y se reencontró con Monk, después de años de ausencia. Historia Vida temprana Sharona Fleming nació hacia el año 1972, de Douglas y Cheryl Fleming. Su padre era dueño de una ferretería. Cuando tenía siete años, Sharona vio a un bebé caer en el foso de los elefantes en un zoo. Aunque el bebé salió ileso, Sharona desarrolló fobia a estos animales. Cinco años más tarde, cuando tenía doce, su padre murió tras un breve episodio de demencia; su madre Cheryl tuvo que cuidar sola de ella y de su hermana Gail. Vida posterior Cuando tenía dieciocho años y vivía en Atlantic City, Sharona conoció y se casó con Trevor Howe. Al poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo, Benjy. Sin embargo, el matrimonio Howe no duró mucho. Trevor era infiel, adicto al juego y al alcohol, e incapaz de conseguir un trabajo estable. Se divorciaron, y Sharona se quedó con la custodia de Benjy. Estuvo un tiempo como profesora de bailes de salón, pero, cuando Benjy cumplió un año, Sharona estaba tan desesperada por conseguir dinero que aceptó posar desnuda para una revista masculina. Posteriormente se trasladó a Miami, donde, según el obeso magnate Dale Biederbeck, hizo unos cuantos favores sexuales para poder pagar el alquiler. Finalmente acabó en San Francisco, donde comenzó a trabajar como enfermera en un hospital. En 1998, el capitán del Departamento de Policía la contrató para que asistiera a Adrian Monk, que por aquel entonces estaba en estado catatónico tras el asesinato de su mujer. Desde entonces Sharona se convirtió en la enfermera personal del detective, y trabajó para él durante seis años. A finales de 2004, sin embargo, su ex marido Trevor regresó y Sharona, creyendo que este había cambiado, volvió a casarse con él y ella y Benjy se trasladaron a Nueva Jersey El matrimonio tampoco funcionó esta vez, y en algún momento entre 2005 y 2009, volvieron a separarse, esta vez definitivamente. En 2009, Sharona regresó a San Francisco para solucionar unos problemas legales de su tío muerto, y aprovechó la ocasión para hacerle una visita a Monk. En ese tiempo también se reencontró con Stottlemeyer y con el teniente Disher. Con este último entabló una relación amorosa. A finales de 2009, Disher aceptó un puesto de jefe de policía en Summit, y se fue a Nueva Jersey para vivir con Sharona. Apariciones ''Monk *El sr. Monk y el candidato *El sr. Monk y la vidente *El sr. Monk se encuentra con Dale "la Ballena" *El sr. Monk en la feria *El sr. Monk ingresa en el psiquiátrico *El sr. Monk y el atracador multimillonario *El sr. Monk y la otra mujer *El sr. Monk y el corredor de maratón *El sr. Monk se toma unas vacaciones *El sr. Monk y el terremoto *El sr. Monk y el forastero pelirrojo *El sr. Monk y el avión *El sr. Monk vuelve al colegio *El sr. Monk va a México *El sr. Monk va al béisbol *El sr. Monk va al circo *El sr. Monk y el hombre más viejo del mundo *El sr. Monk va al teatro *El sr. Monk y el sospechoso durmiente *[http://es.monk.wikia.com/index.php?title=El_sr._Monk_contra_el_playboy&action=edit&redlink=1 El sr. Monk contra el playboy] *El sr. Monk y el duodécimo hombre *El sr. Monk y el repartidor de periódicos *El sr. Monk y las tres tartas *El sr. Monk y la estrella de la televisión *El sr. Monk y la abuela raptada *El sr. Monk y la mujer del capitán *El sr. Monk se casa *El sr. Monk va a la cárcel *El sr. Monk toma Manhattan *El sr. Monk y la habitación del pánico *El sr. Monk y el apagón *El sr. Monk es despedido *El sr. Monk conoce al padrino *El sr. Monk y la pastorcilla mentirosa *El sr. Monk y el empleado del mes *El sr. Monk se toma su medicina *El sr. Monk y Sharona Novelas *''Mr. Monk and the two assistants'' *''Mr. Monk on patrol'' *''Mr. Monk is a mess'' * ''Mr. Monk is open for business'' *''Mr. Monk and the new lieutenant'' Otros idiomas *Inglés Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ayudantes de Adrian Monk Categoría:Enfermeras